Puzzles
by WorldofWarCraftFanatic16
Summary: This is just a beginning to a story that will follow the movie and about a odd discovery in the manor that Ben and Abi have bought.


A/N: Hey, I have had this story starter floating around inside my computer for a while now so I figured I should post it. I know I need to be working on my other story "Uncertain" runs from angry fans and I apologize for the lack of updates. I can't promise any updates on this one right away either. I tend to jump back and forth to stories and can't stay focused on one thing for too long.

Disclaimer: I do not own National Treasure.

Summary: This picks up from where the movie left off, kind of. It's kind of AU, too. Basically it just starts out at Ben's house and the rest should be self-explanatory.

* * *

Ben Gates stared with a puzzled expression on his face as he held up the map that his wife, Abigail, had made for him. He had tried turning it upside-down and side to side, but no matter which way he looked at it, he still didn't understand what to do next. He was stuck and had been so for the last five minutes.

"Wind in the Willows," he murmured to himself as the clue finally clicked and then crossed the room to scan one of the tall bookcases until he found the right book. The novel in question was a thick and old looking book that Ben himself didn't recognize. Apparently though, Abi liked it well because on closer inspection, he could tell that it had been read many times. The pages were turning an odd yellowish color and many of the pages had creases in the top from where they had been dog-eared so that Abi could keep her place.

Grinning in triumph, Ben pulled out a piece of paper from inside of the book and he opened it up. The grin slipped from his face, however, as he realized with dismay that it was another clue and not the 'treasure.'

"It was a map to another map?" Riley asked as he came up behind Ben. He was holding a bag of Doritos and had been eating them for the last half and hour as he followed Ben around the mansion. "Doesn't she realize that this isn't going to be as good as finding real treasure?"

"Then why are you still helping me?" Ben asked in an amused tone as he studied the new map while reaching his free hand over to take some Doritos from the bag that Riley was holding.

"Nothing better to do," Riley grumbled around a mouthful of chips, and he pulled out a monstrous book from the shelves to look at it curiously.

"I wouldn't get chip crumbs on Abi's books," Ben warned as he saw Riley grab the book out of the corner of his eye. "She is very protective of them."

Riley ignored the advice from his friend and continued to inspect the book, Gone with the Wind. It was thicker then the one Ben had pulled out earlier and he wondered when Abi had the time to read books this big. He went to put it back when he noticed something strange behind the space where the book had previously sat.

"Uh, Ben?" Riley asked as he looked over at his friend, half-hoping that he was imagining things, but knowing that there was no way that he could imagine something like this.

"Yeah?" Ben replied without looking up from the map he was still scrutinizing.

"I think you should come over here and look at this," Riley said and then stepped back from the bookcase, still holding Gone with the Wind. Ben looked over toward Riley and then to the book he was holding.

"I never knew that you were one to read romances," he teased.

"No, that--"Riley said. He had stuffed the bag of chips between his arm and side so he could use one of his hands to point to the bookcase and the empty slot where the book was supposed to go. "Is that what Abi wanted us to find?"

Ben shook his head. "The map leads outside, but…" Ben walked over to investigate what Riley was talking about and was surprised by what he found.

"That's interesting."

* * *

Abigail Chase, now known as Abigail Gates, stirred her tea as she sank down onto the sofa in her manor's family room. She smiled to herself as she relaxed into the plush couch. Everything was quiet except for the occasional clang of her spoon against the mug as she stirred the tea. She commended herself on thinking up that whole map and treasure quest. All she had to do was make up a few clues, give the map to Ben, give Riley a bag of chips, and she kept both of them busy while she enjoyed some peace and quiet.

Even though Riley didn't officially move in with them, he spent more time at the manor with them then he did at his own place, but Abi hadn't minded much. The only time she did mind a little bit was days like these when she had wanted some alone time.

Abi reached for the remote and turned on the television, flipping through the channels until she found a good movie to watch. She sipped her tea and continued to enjoy her well earned time.

* * *

Thanks for reading! 


End file.
